ARC Clone Trooper
| Afbeelding = 250px | warenaam = Advanced Recon Commandos | alias = ARC Troopers | onderdeelvan = Grand Army of the Republic | bevelhebber = | aantal = | species = Mens Clone Trooper | wapens = ARC Trooper Blaster Rifle | voertuigen = LAAT/i Gunship | stationering = Kamino Muunilinst Hypori Coruscant | conflicten = Battle of Kamino Battle of Christophsis Battle of Teth Battle of Muunilinst Battle of Hypori Battle of Coruscant | affiliatie = Galactic Republic | era = }} thumb|250px|Fordo ARC Clone Troopers (Advanced Recon Commandos) waren een speciale groep Clone Troopers met een groter gevoel voor zelfstandigheid en een eigen wil. Ontstaan & Uiterlijk De ARC Clone Troopers werden door de Kaminoans nog even verborgen gehouden door de Galactic Republic. Net zoals alle Clone Troopers waren de ARC Troopers gebaseerd op het clonemodel van Jango Fett maar was er niet geknoeid om hen bevelen blind te laten gehoorzamen. Hierdoor waren ARC Troopers veel creatiever in het bedenken van oplossingen in de strijd. De oorspronkelijke ARC Troopers werden nog persoonlijk door Jango Fett zelf opgeleid. Om de ARC Troopers te bewaren, werden hun volwassen lichamen na hun opleiding in Spaarti Clone Cylinders bewaard op Kamino. De allereerste poging van de Kaminoans lukte niet helemaal en werd de Null-class ARC Troopers genoemd. De tweede poging van 100 Clones lukte wel en deze werden de Alpha-class ARC Troopers genoemd. Een ARC Trooper droeg een Phase I Clone Trooper Armor met een extra antenne zoals men deze terugvond aan de helmen van Mandalorians. Ze droegen eveneens een Kama en schouder Pauldrons. Ze droegen verschillende soorten wapens zoals het ARC Trooper Blaster Rifle, de DC-15 Blaster Rifle, de DC-17 Repeater Hand Blasters, PLX-1 Missile Launchers, Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannons of Reciprocating Quad Blasters. Veel ARC Troopers droegen armor met blauwe kleuren. Dit betekende niet altijd dat zij de rank van Lieutenant droegen. Een rode kleur betekende wel meestal de rang van Captain en de gele die van Commander. Waarom zoveel ARC Troopers in het blauw gekleed gingen, is niet bekend. Sommige ARC Troopers versierden hun helm met typische Mandalorian tekens zoals de Jaig Eyes. Het armor was een variatie op het gewone Phase I Clone Trooper Armor. De Kaminoan Armorsmiths voegden verschillende extra dingen toe aan het armor, zoals de Kama, sensor aan de helm, zakken met granaten, electronische stoorapparatuur en schouderplaten die Blasters impact verzwakten. Sommige ARC Troopers droegen ook Jet Packs, raketwerpers, vlammenwerpers, grijphaken en andere accessoires. ARC Troopers werden door andere Clone Troopers en door de Jedi vaak als brutaal en op het randje van onbeleefd beschouwd. Dit kwam omdat ze een groot deel van Jango Fetts persoonlijkheid hadden overgenomen, mede door de opleiding die ze van hem genoten. Geschiedenis De ARC Troopers werden voor het eerst ingezet tijdens de Battle of Kamino waar ze de Jedi hielpen om te voorkomen dat de CIS de clone tanks zouden vernietigen. Na dit gevecht werden de ARC Troopers ingeschakeld in de Clone Wars. Tijdens de Battle of Muunilinst werd een speciale eenheid van ARC Troopers opgericht, de Muunilinst 10, onder leiding van Fordo. Deze ARC Troopers moesten een enorme Turbolaser in Harnaidan uitschakelen zodat Obi-Wan Kenobi met zijn troepen kon oprukken. Deze Muunilinst 10 werden na de Battle of Hypori gevraagd om de overlevende Jedi te redden uit de handen van General Grievous. Fordo en zijn team slaagde in deze missie. thumb|250px|ARC Heavy Troopers Ondertussen beleefde de ARC Trooper Alpha-17 heel wat avonturen aan de zijde van Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker die hem de naam ‘Alpha’ gaf. Na de ontsnapping van Alpha-17 van Rattatak besloot hij terug te keren naar Kamino en een groep Clone Commanders extra training te geven met invloed van de ARC Trooper opleiding. Door deze opleiding werden de Clone Commanders zelfstandiger, gingen ze hun pantser aanpassen met ARC Trooper invloeden en namen ze een eigen naam aan. Clone Commanders als Cody, Bly, Bacara, Gree en Neyo genoten bijvoorbeeld allemaal een extra opleiding. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleef de rol van de ARC Troopers belangrijk. Tijdens de Battle of Coruscant hielpen ze mee in de frontlinies om de troepen van de CIS tegen te houden. Na de Clone Wars en Order 66 kregen de ARC Troopers de keuze om ofwel met pensioen te gaan, ofwel om de Stormtroopers op te leiden. Maar door hun doorgedreven opleiding waren er sommige ARC Troopers die zich aansloten bij de Rebel Alliance of dezelfde weg volgden als hun Clone model door Bounty Hunters te worden. Onderverdelingen *ARC Heavy Trooper *ARC Pilot *BARC Trooper Bekende ARC Troopers *Alpha-17 *Fordo *Rex *CT-43/002 *Echo * Fives Achter de Schermen *Volgens Genndy Tartakovsky van Star Wars: Clone Wars komt het uiterlijk van de ARC Trooper van Hasbro. *In de Star Wars: Battlefront spellen, zijn ARC Troopers vaak gewone Clone varianten. Verschijning *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bron *ARC Trooper op Wizards *ARC Trooper in de Databank *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic *Star Wars: Republic – Comics *Star Wars: Obsession – Comics category:Clone Trooper Legers Categorie:ARC Clone Troopers